Season 5
, Alyssa Milano, and Holly Marie Combs.]] The fifth season of Charmed aired from September 2002 until May 2003 and consists of 22 episodes. It was released on DVD in 2006 as a box-set without any extras. It was released as part of a complete collection in 2008. Summary Fall under their spell.... The Charmed Ones, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, are simply bewitching and they're here to stay! This season is rich with intense adventure, humor and intrigue as these sizzling supernatural siblings battle the forces of evil. From the very first episode, when the sisters rush to the aid of an innocent mermaid, The Charmed Ones invite you into their irresistible magical world of paranormal action, fantasy, and suspense. What else do the Halliwell sisters have in store for you? One of them meets an evil Prince Charming; they become mystical comic book super-heroines and powerful Greek Goddesses to save the world from wicked demons, they even join forces with Leprechauns! Escape into their magical world!... The Charmed Ones welcome you. Cast Main cast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lm05cjrj5sA * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Julian McMahon as Cole Turner * Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Recurring cast * Jennifer Rhodes as Penny Halliwell * Finola Hughes as Patty Halliwell * James Read as Victor Bennett * Eric Dane as Jason Dean * David Reivers as Bob Cowan * Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman * Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris * Amanda Sickler as Sophie Notes and Trivia * The DVD box-set of this season was released on the sixth of June 2006 in region 1 (The U.S., Canada) and for all other regions in February, March or July 2006. It was not released in Japan and does not include any bonus features like the previous seasons. * This is season features both a two hour long season premiere as well as a two hour long season finale, a first in the series. Both episodes feature the special, short opening. * The opening credits have changed slightly with new clips for each main cast member and new clips at the end of the opening featuring the three main lead actresses. * This is the first season to feature Eric Dane as Jason Dean. * The main three actresses, Alyssa Milano, Rose McGowan, and Holly Marie Combs, as well as Brian Krause appeared in every episode of the season. The rest of the male leads did not: ** Julian McMahon left the series after "Centennial Charmed". ** Dorian Gregory did not appear in "Happily Ever After", "Siren Song", "Witches in Tights", "The Eyes Have It", "Sympathy for the Demon", "A Witch in Time", "Sam, I Am", "House Call", "Sand Francisco Dreamin'", "The Day the Magic Died", "Baby's First Demon", "Lucky Charmed", "Cat House", ''"Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun" and "Sense and Sense Ability".'' * Julian McMahon left the series after the series 100th episode, saying he had grown tired of the role and that Cole had told his tale. * Originally, Brad Kern planned for Paige and Cole to have an affair during this season. However, both Rose McGowan and Julian McMahon disliked the idea, making Kern to scrap the idea. Episodes 5x01-Phoebe-Mermiad.jpg|'A Witch's Tail, Part 1'|link=A Witch's Tail, Part 1 5x02-Patty.jpg|'A Witch's Tail, Part 2'|link=A Witch's Tail, Part 2 5x03-Piper-Fairy.jpg|'Happily Ever After'|link=Happily Ever After 5x04-Piper-Paige-Leo.jpg|'Siren Song'|link=Siren Song 5x05-Sisters.jpg|'Witches In Tights'|link=Witches In Tights 5x06-EvilEye.jpg|'The Eyes Have It'|link=The Eyes Have It 5x07-Phoebe-Barbas.jpg|'Sympathy for the Demon'|link=Sympathy for the Demon 5x08-PiperTime.jpg|'A Witch In Time'|link=A Witch In Time 5x09-Sam.jpg|'Sam, I Am'|link=Sam, I Am 5x10-Sisters.jpg|'Y Tu Mummy Tambien'|link=Y Tu Mummy Tambien 5x11-Paige-Piper.jpg|'The Importance of Being Phoebe'|link=The Importance of Being Phoebe 5x12-Paige-Tombstone.jpg|'Centennial Charmed'|link=Centennial Charmed 5x13-PhoebeHex.jpg|'House Call'|link=House Call 5x14-Sisters.jpg|'Sand Francisco Dreamin'|link=Sand Francisco Dreamin' 5x15-Leo-Sisters-Wyatt.jpg|'The Day the Magic Died'|link=The Day the Magic Died 5x16-Wyatt.jpg|'Baby's First Demon'|link=Baby's First Demon 5x17-Paige-Gold.jpg|'Lucky Charmed'|link=Lucky Charmed 5x18-PiperLeo.jpg|'Cat House'|link=Cat House 5x19-Paige-Nmphs.jpg|'Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun'|link=Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun 5x20-PiperLeoPaige.jpg|'Sense and Sense Ability'|link=Sense and Sense Ability 5x21-Sisters.jpg|'Necromancing the Stone'|link=Necromancing the Stone 5x22-Goddesses.jpg|'Oh My Goddess! Part 1'|link=Oh My Goddess! Part 1 5x23-LeoElder.jpg|'Oh My Goddess! Part 2'|link=Oh My Goddess! Part 2 18760815.jpg|Next: Season 6|link=Season 6 Category:Seasons Season 5 Season 5